A Fight, A War, And A Future
by belovedangel243
Summary: It's the end for Buffy, but when her friends and family lose their faith, what will she do?  And who will be there to help her stand once more?


**Disclaimer: Sadly, all characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and 20th Century Fox etc. If they did belong to me, Angel/Angelus would always be in leather pants, Buffy would never sleep with Riley, or Spike and a piano would have fallen on Darla causing all the legs to splinter and stake her in the chest way before she had the chance to even touch Angel.**

**AU Note: Hi, I know I haven't done anything really as of late, its been harry recently but I've had this idea for a bit…I know its been done before but I wanted to put my feet in the water and give it a try. I hope anyone who reads it, likes it.**

**Summary: It takes place in 'Empty Places' and forward. There are a few spoilers I guess for the specific episode 'Empty Places' but other than that its mine. Certain things that happened in the show do not happen in this story like Buffy sleeping with Spike, they just became really good friends; there is no bomb after Buffy was kicked out of the house in the 'Empty Places' episode and Angel doesn't show up with the amulet etc. etc. :D**

**Rating: Hmm T I guess for language and one or two references to sex.**

**Characters: Buffy, Angel, Spike, Willow, Xander, Anya, Faith, Wood, Dawn, Caleb, The First, and the potentials.

* * *

**

* * *

**A Fight, A War, And A Future**

"Welcome home Xand, I wanted you to be here for this, I think you're gonna be interested in what I found out." Buffy spoke as she came walking down the stairs.

"What's…what did you find out?"

"It's about the wine cellar…"

Silence enveloped the room; Buffy took a deep breath before continuing on.

"I know that night was difficult…for all of us. But I've figured out some things about the place, and I realize now what we have to do…we're going back in. I know what you're thinking, scary place where good guys go boom, I get it…I do, but I had a little visit today at the school from Caleb."

"Buffy, god, are you…"

"I'm fine. I mean it wasn't fun, but I'm fine. I'm better than fine, I figured it out. He kept making all this noise about the school."

"Is it the Seal again?"

"Do we need to try shutting it again?"

"Andrew's got plenty of tears left in him; just tell him they cancelled Stargate."

"No, that's just it. We've spent so much time being worried about the Hellmouth and the Seal…why isn't Caleb guarding them? Why doesn't he have someone there protecting it? Why is he camped out at the vineyard? The bad guys always go where the power is. If the Seal was so important to Caleb and The First, they'd be there right now. They're trying to shake us off the trail, it's a mislead. They're protecting the vineyard. They're protecting something _at_ the vineyard. I say it's their power… and I say its time we go take it away from them."

"Or in the alternative…how bout we don't? It's a neat theory, B, but I'm not going back in that place; not without proof, and neither should you."

"I'm not saying it'll be easy…"

"Buffy, listen to what she's saying."

"Maybe it'll end okay, the way you wanna play it, but maybe it won't. And right now…right now I don't think I want you playing the odds – not with my coin."

"I'm not just guessing about this."

"Listen, we're fighters, all of us, but you gotta give me something to fight – something real…not…"

"Windmills."

Buffy's surprise was evident on her face at what everyone was saying.

"There is something there."

"Maybe, but we don't know that for sure."

"Are you waiting for some kind of mystical sign to show up and tell us it's the right time? Sorry to disappoint but that sort of thing almost never happens, at least, not for us…we need to strike now."

"And I think whatever is there, if anything is there, will still be there in a few days."

"I don't know that, _we_ don't know that. What if we let it go and we lose our chance? I'm not prepared to live with that."

"And if we rush in now, before we're ready, and more people get hurt, are you prepared to live with that? You need to consider this."

"I don't understand…seven years I've kept us safe by doing this, exactly this…making the hard decisions and suddenly you're all acting like you don't trust me."

"But didn't you just tell me today that you don't feel like you can trust us? Maybe there's something going on that we need to address."

"Is this why you sent Spike away? To ambush me?"

"Look around you, this isn't about Spike. This is about you…you're being reckless."

Buffy could feel her temper rise at Rona's comment.

"What?"

"You are. I don't even know you and I can tell. You're so obsessed with beating this guy that you're willing to jump into any plan without thinking."

"That's so not what I'm doing."

"Well that's how it feels to us! People are dying! We are dying."

"Back off, stop it. It's not her fault…she's completely strung out."

"I'm a who? I'm not…"

"Once you've had some rest, I think you'll be able to…"

"I don't need rest Willow! I'm fine. I'm…I'm fine. And I don't recall any of you complaining about the way we did things when we were winning."

"Buffy, the rules have changed, and I'm not sure doing things the old way will help you here."

"The old way…you mean by leading."

"No, that's not it at all, it's just…"

"Look, I wish this could be a democracy, I really do. It would be more fair, I agree…but democracies don't win battles. It's a hard truth, but there has to be a single voice. You need me to issue orders and be reckless sometimes and not take your feelings into account. You need someone to lead you."

"And it's automatically you? You really do think you're better than we are."

"No, I…"

"You do, of course you do. That's why it's your voice leading us."

"Look…"

"But we don't know, do we? We'll never know…that you're actually better. You came into the world with certain advantages, sure, that's the legacy."

"I…"

"But you didn't earn them, you didn't work for them. You never had someone come to you and say, 'Here, you deserve these more than anyone else.' They were just…handed to you, and that doesn't make you better than us. It makes you _luckier_ than us."

"I've gotten you this far."

"Not without a price."

"Xander…"

"We follow you without question. Even when you have no idea what you're doing…even when you get mad at us for not working hard enough at a plan which doesn't exist, because you don't know what you're doing. We keep following you, even then…and we keep paying the price."

"Xander, I've paid the price, too...I've paid the price a lot."

"So how high does the price have to go before you start saying your way isn't right."

"I still think attacking Caleb's power base could end this…"

"Yes _you _think, but when you act alone…"

"Is that really something you want to get into? Cause we can talk about Spike, or Ben."

"If I acted rashly, it was to protect you. Were you trying to protect Annabelle? Or Chloe?"

"Stop it."

"Or Molly? Or Xander? And it goes even further back than that, doesn't it?"

"Giles…"

"You act alone, and people get hurt, right? People like Jenny…"

"Goddamn it Giles! Stop, you have no right to bring up Angel or Angelus…or would you like me to remind you of Eyghon."

"Do you see? You are not in the best place you have ever been. You're too raw; you need to take a break."

"I am still responsible for this group. I am still in charge here."

"And why is that exactly?"

"Because I'm the Slayer."

"And isn't Faith a Slayer, too?"

"Ka-what? Whoa, whoa, so not what I meant. I'm not the in-charge chick; I just think B here needs to chill out for a bit, take a siesta maybe, but I'm…I'm not the one you want."

"Maybe we need a vote. To see who wants Faith to have a turn in charge."

"Listen, you don't wanna do this. Guys tell them; this is a mistake…Guys? I don't…this isn't happening."

"You need to rest. So…so maybe we should let someone else take the wheel until you do."

"Maybe it's not such a terrible idea, letting Faith handle things…letting her be the Slayer."

"Guys, we have a chance to _end _this…all of us. I can't just stay here and watch Faith lead you off into some disaster."

"Then you can't stay here."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I love you, but you can't be a part of this. You can't be here. I don't think…I don't think you can face this at all. This one you have to sit out. I'm sorry, it's my house too. Either you let Faith handle things or…or you have to leave."

"Dawnie?"

Buffy let her eyes travel around the room before gently shaking her head and walking out the door.

* * *

Her feet dragging and her head hung down, she dug in her jeans pocket for her phone. She pressed number one before bringing it to her ear, listening nervously as it rang and rang. Just as she was about to hang up she heard a voice.

"Hello…"

She choked.

"Sorry I'm not here to take your call, but please leave your name, number, and a brief message and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

'BEEP'

"Uh…Hi, it's me uhm I mean its Buffy. Uh I just thought I'd call but uhm I guess you're busy or not there…or both…god Buffy could I sound any lamer? Uhm well I was just calling to…talk but I'll let you go…well I mean your answering machine since you aren't really there – you aren't there... are you? No uhm of course you're not, you lead a busy life, god uhm I'm going to hang up now uh bye."

* * *

Buffy wasn't sure how long she walked until she finally came to a stop. She looked around the deserted cement hallway before her eyes landed on the one door she would recognize blind and the tears fell. She made her way inside before collapsing where a mattress used to sit, her sorrow and pain overtaking her. Her cries were muffled by her arms, her tears soaked up by her shirt sleeves, her head tucked into her knees. Minutes or days could have passed without her knowing before she finally fell into a hiccupping sleep.

* * *

"Buffy?"

She felt her arm shake.

"Buffy?"

"A…Angel?" She whispered, throat raw.

"Oi Slayer, wake up."

"Spike?"

Buffy slowly lifted her head, rubbing her eyes, she yawned before looking towards the blonde vampire.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing chit."

"I had nowhere else to go."

"Well tell uncle Spikey all about it."

Buffy let out a snort before laying her head against the shoulder of her long time friend and confidant.

"They kicked me out."

"What?"

"Yeah, that was basically my reaction, well less loud but yeah."

"Why?"

"They weren't happy with the way I was leading…they…they said I didn't deserve to be the Slayer, that I hadn't earned it."

"Those little bitches…"

"They said Faith would lead better than me."

"Faith? You're kidding right?"

"Nope. They brought up my not so stellar history card; even brought up Angelus…I lost it, basically proving them right. It's just not fair."

"Of course it ain't."

"They said I couldn't handle the pressure of the fight…I think after everything I've been through, I could handle this. I killed a hell god, the Master…I even killed the only person I've ever loved, but I couldn't handle this? I died twice for them and I…they just tossed me out when things got tough. What's worse is I _know _I'm right…I know how to win this and they just blew me off. I know there's something going on and it's not at the school."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well, Slayer, are you just going to sit here and let them blow you off?"

"What else am I going to do Spike? They already made up their minds…Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawnie…they all chose and I wasn't the one dancing in confetti and balloons in the end."

"You're not a quitter Buffy. You're _the _Slayer; you were their leader and you still are…it's not something you gave up; its something they took."

He felt her smile slightly against his shoulder.

"Well, maybe this'll change your tune. I came here 'cause I got somethin' to tell you…you're right. You've been right since the beginning. Caleb is protecting something from you, and I think you were spot on all the way. You were right Buffy…Buffy?"

"You say he's hiding something from me?"

"Yeah, at the vineyard."

She jumped up and ran her hands down her face, wiping away the reminders of last night before holding out a hand to help him up.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to go pay Caleb a little visit, then, I'm going to go home and take it back from them…like you said, I'm the Slayer not a slayer."

"Oi, I'm in...So even after all these years, he's still the one you run to."

She smiled slightly, sadness evident in her eyes before nodding.

"Yeah, I know…always will be." She said before gently closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Hey…I hear you've got something of mine."

"Well, if it ain't the prodigal Slayer…"

"So where's it at? I'm gonna find it sooner or later."

"No you're not. I lay a hand on you and you're just a dead little girl."

"So lay a hand on me oh wise Preacher…if you can."

His arm cocked back and snapped forward. Before his fist could make contact, Buffy leaned back, pivoting out of his way, causing Caleb to stagger forward. She moved fluidly with the grace that only the true Slayer could possess; dodging punches swiftly all the while scoping out the room for any potential hiding spots for the 'object' that only she could wield.

"You whore."

"You know, you should really watch your language. Someone who didn't know you might think you were a woman-hating prick."

Caleb's eyes darkened in anger before he grabbed a barrel, tossing it directly at her. Buffy righted herself before making a break for the small copper trapdoor revealed during their fight. Sliding along the wine drenched cement on her knees, she narrowly missed Caleb's charge, diving head first down before debris from splintered barrels along with the heavy body of the Preacher landed directly on top of the small hatch.

Buffy slowly let her gaze travel the roughened stone walls before falling upon the object of her quest. There buried in chipped stone, a beautiful weapon laid, forged specifically for her; sparkling silver and glimmering red shone brightly in the darkened room.

"So? You found it…not impressed, because the question now girly girl is…can you pry that out of solid rock before…"

Buffy reached towards the handle, gripping tightly, she pulled, the blade sliding out of the thick rock as if it were embedded in butter.

"Darn…Now, before you go hurting yourself, why don't you do yourself a courtesy and hand it over now."

"Yeah? You want it?" She said, taunting, as it flipped fluidly over in her hand before pointing it directly at Caleb's throat.

"In the head or the gut?"

"You don't even know what you've got there."

"Hm maybe…but I know you're backing away."

"You think wielding some two-sided doodad's going to make a difference?"

"Again, maybe, maybe not…but it must mean something or you wouldn't have tried so hard to keep it from me…that's not very nice you know."

She smiled a sweet saccharine smile. Shifting the scythe in one hand and jumping up, she swung herself through the open trap door before disappearing.

* * *

She walked fast, she had to get home…no she had to get back to the house…it wasn't her home anymore. There was research to be done, big baddies to be fought and it took her much longer to hide the scythe somewhere where Caleb wouldn't go looking for it…and if she were being honest with herself, she didn't want everyone to know what she found, they'd welcome her back with open arms acting like nothing happened, expecting her to lead again until someone else got hurt; then she would be on the street once more with no where to go.

* * *

"Buffy? Oh thank God, Where have you been?"

"Out."

"You didn't come home last night and then you didn't call."

" It was a long night."

"Well where were you? We called your cell like a hundred times and you never answered…"

"Faith even went to look for you."

"I see…well I'm going to take a shower."

"Buffy!"

"Oi niblet, Red…she's had a rough night, let her shower." Spike admonished before making his way to the basement door.

* * *

By the time Buffy finished getting all cleaned up, two hours had already passed. She quickly pulled her hair up into a pony tail, dabbed a bit of vanilla gloss on her pink lips and quickly made her way down the stairs, only to come to a complete stop.

Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Faith, Wood and all the potentials were sitting in the living room whispering, the chatter dying out when her presence was noticed.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Why don't you have a seat Buffy."

"Uhm no, I'd rather stand…what's up?"

"Buffy I think we need to talk."

"Alright, enough with the cryptic…will somebody please tell me what is going on – Giles?"

"Well…"

"You see…"

"Alright somebody better explain right now or you'll have one pissed off slayer on your hands."

"Like you don't know."

"Excuse me Xander? I seriously don't know what's going on so will someone _please _explain."

Giles cleared his throat before adjusting his glasses, looking directly into her eyes, he spoke quietly,

"Well Buffy…"

"You called Angel Buffy!" Dawn shouted, tired of all the evasiveness.

"Okay…"

"How could you?"

"Really Buffy, I thought you would be more responsible that this."

"More responsible Giles? It was just a phone call and not even with him, with his answering machine, so what the hell? What's with all the drama?"

"How could you do this Buffy? Do you seriously only think about yourself – are you really _that _selfish?"

"Maybe you're the ones who need the nap…how does Angel calling, make me selfish Xander?"

"Do you think we're stupid Buffy? Did you think we wouldn't find out you were shacking up with that demon again?"

"Alright, first off I wasn't keeping anything from anyone especially the shacking up part…so there was nothing to find out about and second, he's not a demon Xander, he has a soul."

"Yeah, like we haven't heard that before."

"What?"

"What Xander is trying to say Buffy is that, he had a soul before and well, it didn't work out that great."

"Will…how could you say that? You knew him… he's not a bad person."

"Person Buffy? Have you forgotten about what he did to Ms. Calendar? Did you forget everything we all went through because of him?"

Buffy could feel the tell tale signs of her traitorous tears fill her eyes at the reminder of Ms. Calendar, even after all these years, she still felt guilty and Xander knew it; along with the wounds still fresh from last night, the wounds still fresh from Giles, she could feel her tears push to escape, but tried as hard as she could to keep them at bay, swallowing, she asked quietly,

"Are you seriously telling me you guys are all going to sit here and yell at me and judge me about Angel…again?"

"No Buffy…we are here to talk to you, to prevent you from making another mistake that could hurt everybody."

"Another mistake? Please Willow, enlighten me, which mistake is this, seeing as how I've apparently made so many." Sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Now Buffy, watch your tone, we are just here to help you."

"Oh really, because this seems to be gang up on Buffy time…and so soon, I mean didn't this just happen last night? Or is this going to become a weekly ritual, what days should I pencil it in? Mondays…or maybe Monday to Fridays…do I get holidays?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Ridiculous Giles? Tell me what's more ridiculous, kicking me out of my own home over a fight gone wrong or yelling at me over a none existent phone call?"

"It isn't right Buffy!"

"I wasn't talking to you Xander…None of this is any of your guys' business anyways."

"He isn't right for you!"

"And you know what is right for me?"

"He's not even alive Buffy…its not like he can give you anything."

"Oh my God…how about joining us in this reality for a moment, nothing happened, it was a phone call…besides what makes you think I'm going to be around long enough to have a future?...What makes you think any of us are? Shouldn't that decision be up to me?"

"She does have a point Watcher." A voice came from the dark hallway.

"Spike!" Dawn yelled, "You of all people should be agreeing with us…you never liked them together!"

"It doesn't matter what I think niblet…it doesn't matter what any of you wankers think either, she's not a baby, so whether I want the poof and The Slayer here to be together…"

"We are not together!"

"Or not doesn't matter, which is exactly why I …"

Just at that moment there was a loud knock on the front door…Spike mid-speech, made his way over, letting the aforementioned creature of the night in.

"Deadboy?"

"Oi, which is exactly why I called me ole Sire here." Spike grinned.

With a nod towards the bleach blonde vampire, Angel walked directly towards Buffy, his fingertips gently stroking her forearms as he quietly asked if she was alright. There was an affirmative nod before she looked up into his deep brown eyes, riddled with concern; he felt his heart break as he saw the unshed tears coating her usually bright green eyes.

"Angel?"

"Hi."

"You're here." She whispered, surprise dominating her features.

"God Buffy! How many times are you going to put everyone through this freakfest before you finally stop? You're supposed to slay the demons Buffy, not screw them."

Before the first tear was even able to drop from eyelash to cheek, Angel had already let out a deep yet deafening growl and had Xander pinned to the wall by his throat. Eyes tinged yellow and fangs glistening in the lamplight, he spoke harshly yet quietly enough no one else but his Childe heard his unveiled threat.

"You better watch your tongue Harris, or I'll make sure you never utter another word in your measly pathetic life."

Without even a second look he dropped Xander flat on the ground before staring every other person in the room down with an icy glare.

"Now somebody better tell me what the fuck is going on and why Buffy is crying!"

"Is that even Angel Buffy?"

"Is that where you went last night…you went and fucked your demon ex?"

"Oi, shut it you blokes! I just told all of you I called the poof and besides…if that be Angelus, then we would already be dead."

Everyone's voices slowly died out as a low rumbling growl started to echo through out the room.

"I'm waiting."

"Angel really, everything is okay…it's just been a tough couple of days...on everyone."

"Ha! Right Red."

"Spike?"

"Sorry mate but if what's happened over the last few days is tough, then I'd hate to be around when it gets really bad."

"Spike…"

"Well Angelus…er Angel, I would say everyone giving up on lil ole Buffy, shattering her confidence, telling her she don't deserve the whole Slayer gig, kicking her out of her own home, then bitchin' her out for giving you a ring when she felt alone is a little bit more than a rough couple of days."

Angel's gaze slowly and steadily turned towards the original Scooby gang, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed.

"Doesn't deserve it? Kicking her out of her own house?" He asked coldly.

"You sad, sad, ungrateful traitors. Who do you think you are?"

"We're her friends; we only want…"

"That's ballsy of you Willow. You're her friend and you betray her like this?"

"You don't understand…"

"You know, I think I do, Giles. You used to be the big man, didn't you? The teacher – father – all full of wisdom, and now she's surpassed you, and you can't handle it. She saved your lives, again and again. She died for you and this is how you thank her? This is how you…"

"People got hurt!"

"So?"

"So? You don't understand Angel…she was putting everyone in danger, people… Angel people died." The witch whispered sadly.

"What is your point Willow?"

"I thought – we all thought we should try a different…route, this isn't just a normal week, there is a huge fight that could end everything we've ever worked for and her…"

"Everything you've worked for? What have you done Willow to make things better? How about you Xander? Dawn? I don't see any of you out there fighting nightly, risking your lives…"

"We help!"

"You read...maybe whittle a few stakes every now and then…have any of you died yet? Let's see if I remember, Willow you almost killed everyone but no you never died, and Xander...you kept everyone full right? I don't remember ever seeing you die oh but now I remember… you did very well on making everyone around you feel like shit…"

"Hey! I just lost an eye thank you, I think that classifies as a risk…"

"Buffy warned you of the dangers long before this fight and you jumped in willingly but what? You only help when it fits your schedule between screwing an ex-vengeance demon and whining…or did you only like helping when you thought you had a chance with her?" He spoke, giving Xander a knowing look.

"And Dawn…I don't remember you even getting a scratch when I was around…nope oh but you were supposed to right? But Buffy took your place? Am I right? And then you have the nerve to kick her out of her own home that she worked so hard to keep for you?"

"Angel…" Dawn whimpered.

"Woah Angel, buddy…you're getting a little harsh there; why don't you take it down a notch or two – they don't deserve this."

"You say one more word Faith, and I will break your neck, soul or not."

The room went deathly quiet as everyone stared wide eyed at the souled vampire. Angel gave a good look around the room and with a shake of his head, disgust clear on his face, he continued.

"None of you deserve her...to just abandon her like that…"

"Alright, that is quite enough Angel, if I do recall what you've done to her is much worse…"

"Stop it."

Everyone's heads snapped towards the small blonde slayer before she spoke again.

"Buf…"

"You have no right to bring that up now."

"No right? You know what he did…we are just trying to protect oursel…"

"What Angel did is so much worse than what we did Buffy!"

"I said shut up all of you! You included Dawn."

"Buffy…"

"I mean it Giles; you say one more word…"

"How can you talk to Gil…"

"Sit your asses down…all of you!"

Angel turned towards Buffy, taking her small hand in his before quietly speaking.

"Do you want to go?"

She lifted her head slowly.

"No, at least not yet…I have to do this." She smiled slightly as she wiped her eyes of all remnants of her tears before she breathed in deeply and squared her shoulders, coming face to face with everyone she had know for the last seven years of her life.

"I'm tired."

"Then take a nap." Xander mumbled.

Buffy rolled her eyes before gazing at everyone else in the room.

"I'm so tired of all this…of being judged and ridiculed. I'm sick of having every movement I make, every breath I take examined. I make the calls I make because I know what I'm doing, I've been doing it for seven fucking years, and I make the decisions I make because I've earned them. Are you happy Anya? There I've said it… I do think I'm better than you, in fact I know I'm better than you."

"See I told you all…"

"But who are any of you to judge me? I've put everyone above my wants and my needs because I had to, when have any of you given anything up in your lives? I didn't ask for this job but I was given it with a big sticker saying no returns. I accepted it and I did what was asked of me. I risked my life nightly to make sure you people could go to school, fall in love, have kids, grow old and all of that 'normal' stuff. I've died twice, killed the love of my life and then watched him walk away because of all of you, and you have the nerve to judge me because a few people died - because the only person who understands me and treats me like a normal girl doesn't fit your likes? Well screw all of you! I don't work for you…I'm not indebted to any of you and I sure as hell will not stand here and take your crap anymore."

"Buffy…"

"No! How is it fair that I risk everything for everyone nightly and I can't even get a simple thank you? How is it fair that I've had to end my life twice and yet you still want more from me? How is it fair that I finally found peace after six fucking years of pain and loneliness - I served my time and I helped a lot of people…I killed the man I love, and you rip me out of heaven and leave me to dig my way out of my own grave because you weren't grateful enough? And you have the nerve to criticise me because I was angry and confused? You wanted me to give more of myself while you all got to live your lives happily not to mention flaunting everything I couldn't have right in front of me because again you didn't like how it fit into your lives? Now tell me who's been selfish over the past seven years. I've given you guys everything I have and more yet you keep demanding…you don't even have the decency to ask and I sit here and take it. I won't do it anymore."

"Buffy, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm leaving…Faith is here, she can take over."

"What the hell Buffy? You're just going to abandon your family and friends who have been there for you through everything…are you just going to let the first kill us all?"

"No Xander…I'm not abandoning anyone who has been there for me for the last seven years because no one in this room was."

"Buffy how could you say that? We're best friends; I was always there for you."

"No Willow we aren't – not anymore. None of you were ever there for me unless, again it suited your lives…unless you benefitted from it – the only people who were ever there for me, because of me, just for me – Buffy not the Slayer, are the only two people everyone seems to hate."

"So you're really just going to ditch us for two vampires and leave us to die?"

"Again no, I'll fight the first, and if I survive it, then I'm gone…like I said, Faith is here and she can take over. I never want to see any of you again; I'm done risking my life and the ones I love for such ungrateful, selfish people."

With that, Buffy and the two vampires turned and walked out the door, a stunned silence blanketing the once angry room.

* * *

"Buffy?"

"Hmm."

"Are you alright?"

The blonde slayer stopped, and taking a deep breath she turned and faced her once vampire lover.

"I'm not sure honestly…I haven't really processed everything – I can't…I mean not yet…not until after the First is dead, I can't focus on any of that right now, the world comes first…but Angel?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming for me…I mean coming to…help uhm… thanks for taking Spike's call." She said, a blush rising against her cheeks before she dropped her head and turned towards the street.

"Buffy?"

"Huh?" She asked; embarrassment evident in her tone as she looked everywhere but at Angel.

"I'll always come for you."

Blonde hair whipped through the wind as Buffy's gaze shot to his, green eyes searching brown, a tinge of hope filling her eyes yet hid behind heavy apprehension and confusion. Angel softly smiled at her, unspoken promises filling his. They continued to stare at one another, his tongue sweeping across his lips before both leaned in slowly…only to instantly step back as they heard Spike's loud voice.

"Oi Slayer!"

"Uhm," she squeaked. Clearing her voice she spoke once more, "what Spike?"

"Where are you and me ole Sire off to?"

"To the mansion…battle strategies and I have a new toy waiting for me."

"Buffy?"

"Hmm?"

"What exactly is your plan?"

They both shared one more look, this time eyes filled with determination and the thrill of the fight.

* * *

It was a long and difficult night. The battle against the First took almost everything they had, but in the end The Slayer and her two souled vampires won. The logistics weren't quite clear, their memories foggy, all they knew was that they walked in, knowing the odds and limped out with The First gone and Sunnydale still standing proud…well most of it. There were parts that had clearly imploded - some exploded - from the blast under the soil but if Sunnydale survived, then so did the rest of the world and that was all the three warriors could have ever hoped for.

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the rooftops of Sunnydale; though unable to penetrate the heavy curtains, the two recently reunited lovers were left undisturbed. Buffy slowly awoke, a smile rivalling Aphrodite at her best even with all the bruising from the long night before, gracing her delicate features as her eyes landed on her soul mate.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I uh I thought maybe last night was a dream." She whispered softly.

"You dream about the first and nearly dying?"

"No – well yeah but that's not what I meant…I mean you."

"Buffy listen…"

As soon as the words left his mouth, she could feel her heart start to crumble as wave after wave of sadness washed over her.

"No Angel, don't – it's…its okay…I uhm understand; it's alright."

"Buffy."

"I can't take it." She whispered brokenly before she felt his hands wrap gently around her forearms as he searched out her gaze.

"Mo chroi, I'm not leaving."

"You're not?" She asked meekly.

"No baby… I just, Buffy I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through in the last, well the last seven years, you didn't – don't deserve it and I…"

"Angel…"

"I never wanted…"

"Angel! Please don't apologize."

"But I…I never wanted to hurt you Buffy, in all my years…"

"And that's a lot."

He smiled softly before continuing, "Yeah… I've... never wanted…needed anyone like I did you – still do. I ran because I was scared and I'm sor..."

"Angel, other than the obvious moments, those three years were the best times of my life. I…I wouldn't give them up for the world. Even with Angelus out, you were there…I could still see you and hear you; but when you…when you left…it was, it was worse - knowing you were out there but not here, I just… I need you Angel, I…I love you."

"I love you Buffy."

* * *

Time passed unbeknownst to the two warriors as they sat, curled up next to one and other near the large fire.

"You should probably get going."

"What? Why?"

Angel chuckled quietly before taking her hand in his.

"Buffy, as much as I want you to stay right where you are…with me….you should really go see if your house survived the blast, and pack a few things; I would come but… sun allergy and all."

"Yeah I guess I mean…wait did you say… pack?"

"Yeah, unless you just want to buy all knew things in L.A."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Angel?"

He smiled tenderly before hugging her close.

"Go pack beloved." He whispered.

A big smile crossed her face before she leaned in, placing a wet sloppy kiss against his cheek.

"Alright, I'll see you in an hour…love you!"

* * *

Buffy took every shortcut she could on her way back to Revello Drive, her heart pounding with excitement at seeing her Angel again soon…her Angel, yes he was indeed hers again.

* * *

**I hope it met your expectations…actually I hope it surpassed them :D Feel free to review but please remember, respectful criticism I like, rudeness I don't.  
**


End file.
